Tsukune the Dragon Slayer
by Fire Dragon Slayer Zim
Summary: Tsukune is tired of being weak. Lets see what happen when he come back to yokai for his second year of school. Will he be the same weak human or something that every monster and human fear. Dragon Pairing: undecided. and plz R
1. Fire Dragon Vampire

Tsukune is walking down the dead tree path to yokai academy. This is his second year here in a school full of monster. Once he left for summer break. He thought to himself that he shouldn't be a burden to the girls. That he should start fighting back. Once he got home. He found out he had a cousin. Not a normal cousin. His cousin was name igneel. And he knows that he goes to yokai academy. He offer to teach him The art of Dragon Slayer magic. By empty the vampire blood from when moka save him. And replace it with back regular human blood. Once finish he start learning and training. But his body is acting like a dragon. The type of lost magic to slay dragon with their bare hands. Human's skin that act like the scales of a dragon. The human's fingers act like claws of a dragon to dress its element. The human's lungs act like a dragon to breath their element. Fire was his element. After he learn the **Fire Dragon's Roar.** He stood up and roar like a dragon. He now became the Fire dragon Slayer. Taught by the Flame Dragon King Igneel. Also know back in the human world 'Salamander', Son of Igneel', 'Flame Dragon Son' and much more.

As he is walking down he felt a sting in his neck. He sigh "Good to see you too moka." Only thing is that it wasn't pink cute happy moka. It was her INNER half. "AONO! WHEN THE HELL DID YOU BECOME A DRAGON SLAYER!" "How did you know all ready?" flame around his fingers. In case she attacks him that is. "Your blood gave it away." She said in a happy/seductive tone. Before he can replay he was spring around and attack by man worst and happy nightmare. "Oh tsukune did you miss me cause I miss you." She then saw that his eyes were slit. Like a dragon. "MOKA STAY AWAY FROM MY DESNTIED ONE OR MY DRAGON SLAYER IS GOING KICK YOUR PRIDE DOWN YOUR THORAT!" _**"YOU'RE DRAGON SLAYER! I SAVED HIM FROM DEATH AND YOU TELL ME THAT I DON'T DESERVE THE ONE PERSON WHO DOEST HATE VAMPIRE! WHO HELP US! YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM AFTER YOU MET HIM YOU DAMN WHORE! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY BLOOD-MATE! MY SALAMANDER! MY DRAGON**_!" She yelled out of rage. All eyes wide to their extent. Moka declare me her blood-mate. Damn

We are walking down the hallway to our homeroom. Word has already spread of yokai dragon slayer. The weak 'human' turn out to be a dragon slayer. My I love the attention I get. But that mean the girl will be more forceful to me since I'm now a dragon slayer. Hope I can survive. As we found our homeroom on our scheduled. We talk on what we did over summer break. They all ask me at the same time "what you do tsukune?" I smile toothy smile as they all blush to it. Then I replay "Nothing much. Just training with my dragon slayer magic." Hell the training igneel gave me was harsh. But work out in the end.

Then a girl comes up to with bright orange hair. A little bat on her shoulders. But change into a big axe.


	2. Fire Dragon vs Vampire

"YOU HUMAN ARENT WORTHLY OF MY SISTER. WHAT ARE YOU!?" "I'm a dragon slayer also know as son of igneel." The room turns silent. Even moka sister. "I DEAMEAD A FIGHT THEM TO PROVE IF YOUR REALLY A FIRST GENRATION DRAGON SLATER!" I sigh.

As we are about to start our fight I take off my shirt and tie. She blushes as my body. "I'm only taking these off cuz I don't want my uniform to be ruin you know." She still held the axe from before "I WIN FAKE DRAGON SLAYER!" I jump move the hammer aside with flame on my fingers "**FIRE DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANGS!"**She was threw 30 feet away from me. Everyone is shock. This proves that this I am really a first generation dragon slayer. She gets back up and jumps back. I breathe in some air and yelled "**FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"** As flame shot out of my mouth and hit her direct. I did put power into it cuz it moka little sister for Christ sake. Don't want to hurt her "I believe you need to reconsider the I win First generation dragon slayer."

Pink Moka: OMG TSUKUNE IS SO STRONG  
Inner Moka: _I have finally found you….bloodmaate. _

I sigh.

This is going to be a very long second year.


	3. Inner Moka Vist

Tsukune was chilly in the dorm. After his fight with koka Moka's little sister. And inner moka talking to him. Which was wired? Since inner moka is EVER open to people. I sigh. This is going to be a long year.

I was brought out of my thought when my door was knocked. I walked and open it to find inner moka standing behind the door. She blushes. I'm wearing a shirt so I don't see why she blushing about. "**Tsukune….can I come in?"** "Sure". As she walked into my room. She sat and patted the bed. Inciting sit next to her. When my butt made contact with the bed. She tackles me to the bed and straddles my lap.

She then starts unbuttoning my shirt.

**A/N: Again sorry guys. I'm trying to get couple chapter in. But this a cliff hanger tho. **


	4. Semi- Lemon

As tsukune laid shock. Inner moka finish taking off his shirt. She licked her lips as his body build. "_mmmmm. My blood mate seems to be very strong. Do you train yourself? –ts-un-ke" _she said in a seductive voice "Ummm. Yea but not all the time." The dragon slayer said back. Worried. He doesn't know why moka took off his shirt. (**A/N: **_**He may know the art of dragon slaying magic. But he still doesn't know that she hitting on him.)**_ She then started to attack his lips. She nibbles his bottom lips. Begging to open her dragon slayer's mouth. As he tried to speak. She attacks him with her tongue. She moans so loudly. His tongue felt it was on fire. _**"Guess he has other part that are like a dragon"**_ They pull back. Panting from the lack of air. _"Well just you have other parts. Tell me love, do you have any other parts that are like a dragon?" _she said still in that seductive voice.

As she lower her hands to his pants. The door flung open and the girls were shock. Inner moka was trying to have sex with tsukune. Their Dragon Slayer. Even koka pop in. They are said at the same time

"_**AWWWW HELL NAW!"**_

Tsukune yipped as he was attack by the girls *cough* assist *cough* they then heard a roar. A loud one. Tsukune eyes wide. He knew that roar.

That was the roar

Slayer of all dragons and dragon Slayers, the Dragon king, the dragon of Apocalypse

Acnologia


	5. AN note

_**Hello people,**_

_**I was editing my chapter for tsukune the dragon slayer. PM or Review how is it now. Also I notice the chapter seem lone so I cut it in half and place them into newer ones**_

_**Rember to Review and PM or **_

_**A DRAGON WILL BE KNOCKING ON YOUR DOOR WITH A SWORD UP YOUR *** K?!  
**__**Fire Dragon Slayer Zim **_

_**Flying off…..**_

_**For now**_


	6. Fire Dragon Vs Apocalypse Dragon

As they run outside to see the dragon. They are saw fear within the area. The black blue tattoo winds. It white pale eye. It roars once more. Shaking the tree area before the leave die. The power of apocalypse dragon.

"EVERYONE! LEAVE THE AREA. THE ONLY WAY TO DEFEAT A DRAGON IS WITH DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC OR ANOTHER DRAGON. GO!" tsukune yelled. As body lit. The flame is a sparrow tornado before taking the forum of a flame dragon. This shock tsukune down to his core "So the son of igneel. The Fire Dragon Slayer. Come out here to vs. the dragon king." The dragon of Apocalypse taunt. "What do you want apocalypse?" "Me. You should know that I'm looking for a mate." "WHAT!" tsukune yelled in shock? It turn out the apocalypse dragon is…..a female. "That right Dragon Slayer. You are the only choice since your power is grand and stronger than any other dragon slayer that I know of. Plus as an added bonus. You're cute." She said in a seductive voice.

Tsukune launch from the group flame at ready. Ready to fight the dragon of Apocalypse. "AHHHHHHHHH" as his roar like the dragons.

The girl watch. They were on a hill with the rest of the academy. The headmaster and Moka father. Issei. (_**Sorry can't spell his name right)**_ "So moka…..he really is the last dragon slayer. "Yes father." She replied back. She was worry. She has never heard of a dragon slayer kill a dragon before. Plus she will be DAMN if that dragon takes away her blood-mate. She was broke from here though as Kurumu said "LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GO HELP HIM OR ILL LOSE MY DENSITED ONE!" she yelled out. The head master held her back "you can't. The only way to kill a dragon is another dragon…or a dragon slayer. Tsukune the only dragon slayer in the world. Only he can defeat a dragon." He said sadly.

_**FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST**_. As he punch her in the jaw. He ready for a another attack. _**FIRE DRAGON ROAR.**_ As the flame shot from his mouth and push her to the another side of the cliff. He clasped on one knee. He was almost out of magic. He will be out soon. But this will win the fight. She came drive bombing at him and threw him where everyone was.

_**DRAGON SLAYER SECERT ART: CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE**_

The girl, the academy, even the dark lord watch in awe they. Tsukune's flame took the forum of a dragon. They see huge amount of flame launch from his hand. The apocalypse dragon was in awe and…turn on. She took a direct hit. She leaped into the sky and said. "I'm calling it a night. But beware fire dragon. I will have you as my mate." She then disappeared.

Tsukune fell to the ground. He was tired. Beaten. Bloody. And Tired. The headmaster caught him before his wound open. Everyone was silent. The girls were crying. They were sad that tsukune had to fight by himself. Not only that. But he was beaten and still won against the dragon.

"I'm taking him to the clinic. The rest of you go back to your dorms. And say thank you to the dragon slayer if you see him tomorrow. That is all"


End file.
